ZoidsTanic
by Metoria
Summary: Zoids characters take on the roles of the Titanic crew and characters... lets see how they do. Thanks to my sister who mostly came up with the idea! R&R please. They're doing a remake of the movie with improvisation! XD
1. Chapter 1

Zoids-Tanic

Chapter 1

Summary: Zoids characters take on the roles of the Titanic crew and characters... lets see how they do. Thanks to my sister who mostly came up with the idea! R&R please. They're doing a remake of the movie with improvisation! XD

Bit: Jack

Leena: Rose

Harry: Cal

Doc: Captain

Leon: Mr. Thomas Andrews

Jamie: Unsinkable Molly Brown

Brad: Working the camera....

.

Bit stood at the front of the ship. Standing on the railings he threw his arms out and yelled..."Brad do I really have to do this?" He asked feeling embarrassed at having to scream 'I'm king of the world' like in the movie. It was so dumb.

"It was in the movie! So yeah you have to do it!"

"Can we do like a directors cut or something? You just wanna humiliate me!" Bit began to pout. Why did he ever agree to sign on to this stupid project? It wasn't even a project... it was just something to pass the time in between Zoid seasons.

"Well you're the only one who can play Jack." Brad said adjusting the camera.

"Make Harry do it!"

"Harry is Cal."

"Can't I be Cal?"

"Leena wont kiss him."

Bit blushed.

"...or do the cargo hold scene" Brad smirked as Bit's face turned bright red and fled the scene.

"I'm not doing this! I'm stage crew now!"

"This isn't a play... and I was kidding!"

"I can't work like this! My water bottle isn't even 32 degrees!"

Brad looked up. "It would be frozen!"

Bit thought of a quick come back. "Not if it was Celcius!"

"It would be about 90 degrees." Brad said casually.

"W-Well... 33 degrees then!" He ran out of the set area.

Brad called after him. "Farenheight or Celcius?"

Leon came on the scene dressed at Mr. Thomas Andrews the shipbuilder. "Hey Brad what scene am I doing?"

"You're going to be talking to the captain. Hey Doc, when you're ready we will be shooting the scene with you and Andrews!

"Coming!" Doc came out dressed as a pirate with a peg leg.

Brad shook his head and sighed.

"Uh Dad, this is a movie about Titanic not pirates. Wrong movie."

"Awww... But I'm best as a pirate! I always play pirates!" Doc said pouting.

Directing was tough, Brad knew that but he also knew how to get the people to do what he wanted.... usually. And if not they improvised.

Leena walked on set and looked around. "Where's Bit! We're supposed to do the scene where he yells he's King of the World."

"He wont do it." Brad said adjusting the camera again.

"You know Leena I'll yell I'm King of the World... after all I am." Harry slid into the picure very smoothly.

"No you're Cal." Leena said leaving.

"Ah! But Leena my sweet! I could switch parts with Bit!"

Bit ran in "Who stole my water bottle?"

"It was my water bottle, you stole it from me!" Leena yelled.

A loud uproar erupted from the group. Jamie came in whining "Brad! I went to my dressing room and I found a dress and the script for Molly Brown! You mean I have to play a girl! I don't wanna play a girl! She was old wasn't she? Brad I don't want to play Molly Brown! Make Bit do it!" Jamie continued to whine like this.

Brad rubbed his temples and looked at Leon who was the only one who seemed to have no complaint about his role. "So what are we gonna do?"

.......

~4 months later~

"Okay gang this is it!" Brad said putting in the DVD and turning off the lights. Bit and Leena were fighting over the popcorn bowl while Harry was annoying Leena to sit next to him. Jamie was pouring everyone drinks, Doc was polishing his peg leg and Leon was sitting patiently.

Brad sat down next to Naomi who absent during the filming of the movie. "Time to see how our filming turned out!" Brad put his arm around Naomi's shoulders and hit 'play'.

[Now for the next... who knows how many chapters the movie will be playing... with possible brief pauses for bathroom breaks drink refills and popcorn stock ups. Stay tuned! This is sure to be very funny!]


	2. Chapter 2

Zoids-Tanic

Chapter 2

Summary: Zoids characters take on the roles of the Titanic crew and characters... lets see how they do. Thanks to my sister who mostly came up with the idea! R&R please. They're doing a remake of the movie with improvisation! XD

Bit: Jack

Leena: Rose

Harry: Cal

Doc: Captain

Leon: Mr. Thomas Andrews

Jamie: Unsinkable Molly Brown

Brad: Working the camera....

......

.....

The Titanic was the biggest ship of it's time. People came from near and far to take it across the sea. A young rich girl the age of sixteen, Leena, came with her fiancé, Harry, to take it to start their new life across the ocean. She wasn't in love with him, it was an arranged marriage.

Leena stepped out of the jeep and stood looking at the large ship, that was actually a poorly drawn picture.

Leena sitting in her seat jumped up and pointed. "Oh look there I am!"

Everyone shushed her.

Harry joined her at her side. "My dear Leena let us board this ship of dreams."

"Yeah whatever." Leena said annoyed.

Bit ran along the entrance line and cut in so he could get to the ship. "I have a ticket! He handed the ticket to the man who examined then let him pass. He got the tickets by defeating the Fuzzy Panda's in a Zoids battle. It was a lucky win... well not really.

...

That night Bit sat on the deck watching the sea roll by. He'd been thinking about the battle. "Why did I bother to win that ticket... I don't even have a reason to go over seas...." He sat back and tried to come up with some idea for how he was going to spend his time there.. or try and get back. " Maybe if I stole a row boat... yeah... no... That would take too long...."

Just then a girl with red hair and a fancy dress ran by crying.

"Probably lost her diamond studded earring or something." He lay down on the bench and then he heard her climbing the railing. He shot up and saw her climbing over and getting ready to jump. He walked up to her to see what she was doing. "Are you really going to jump? It's probably about 32 degrees."

She snapped her head at him. "It would be ice!"

"No it wouldn't! Only if it were a water bottle.. er I mean... there's too much water and its moving. That's why there are ice burgs. and the salt water keeps it from freezing also..."

"Whatever just get lost!"

"Fine!" Bit turned and started walking away. Then he heard a splash. He spun around and saw that the girl was no longer at the railing. "AH!" He ran to the railing and looked over trying to see if he could spot her.

"Haha! you fell for it!"

He looked up and saw she was hanging on the pole. Relieved he helped her down.

"I love you!" She said.

"I love you too!" He said and they kissed.

"That transition sucked!" Jamie said from his seat.

"Hey Brad wrote it! Don't look at me!" Bit whispered back.

They were immediately shushed.

The next night they had dinner with Harry, Leena's overly jealous fiancé... although he had a reason to be... and his friends.

Mr. Leon Andrews was there also he approved of the two being friends he didn't think anything else of it. He was more concerned about the ship than anything else. "So Leena what do you think of the ship?"

"It's big and uhm.. pretty?" She said unsure what to say. Bit rolled his eyes. Mr. Leon laughed lightly.

During the entire dinner Harry just glared at the underclass, filthy beggar who was Bit.

Bit was happy to finally get away from them all. He was starting to think about his relationship.

"Took him long enough"

"SHHHH!!"

"Well let's pause it just a for a minute. I really gotta whiz"

"Thanks for sharing"

"Oh you know! I don't wanna keep you in the dark."

"I'd rather be in the dark."

"Okay, okay! Refill on snacks and drinks, make a quick bathroom stop and we'll continue." Brad hit 'pause'.

[Well I hope this was entertaining enough for you. Next chapter will be the sinking! This will be a short fic. Prolly next chapter will be the last. Note this is supposed to be quick and crappy! It's their movie! I tried to throw in all the plot holes and crappy transitions and all that mumbo jumbo. This is the least serious fic EVAH! well maybe not ever. .but it's getting there. R&R please.]


	3. Chapter 3

Zoids-Tanic

Chapter 3

Summary: Zoids characters take on the roles of the Titanic crew and characters... lets see how they do. Thanks to my sister who mostly came up with the idea! R&R please. They're doing a remake of the movie with improvisation! XD

Bit: Jack

Leena: Rose

Harry: Cal

Doc: Captain

Leon: Mr. Thomas Andrews

Jamie: Unsinkable Molly Brown

Brad: Working the camera....

......

.....

"Okay everyone got their refills?"

"Yup"

"Yeah"

"Yes sir"

"You betcha!"

"Okay, now that everyone is situated, let us continue!" Brad hit 'play'

Bit and Leena raced along the ship's deck to get away from Harry who was chasing them feverishly. They got to the front on the ship and looked out the sea, sure that they had lost him. to the right of them was an ice berg. "Well at least it isn't in front of us." Bit said joking.

The ship began to turn slightly toward the ice.

"Uhm... I was joking..." Bit said hoping the ship would go back on course. In the background he could hear crazy laughter coming from the steering wheel. He and Leena looked up to see the captain dressed as a pirate steering the ship AT the iceberg. Bit grabbed his hair. "What is he doing!?"

"Muahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!" The Captain (Doc) was laughing manically as he drove the ship into the iceberg.

The crew was shouting "Iceberg! Iceberg!" and stood staring at the captain in utter disbelief.

The iceberg scraped the side of the ship knocking holes into the steel and loosening the rivets so that they shot out. The ship shuddered and rocked slightly at this.

Bit fell flat on his butt and Leena on hers. "Man Bit you could have caught me!"

"I'm on the ground!" He yelled in his defense.

The ship started to sink at their end. "AH!! its flooding the deck!"

"You better get to high ground sonny! I'll alert the crew to get out the life boats!" Jamie Brown said as she...he ran by.

"Shouldn't the crew already know? It isn't that hard to figure out that we're sinking."

"Isn't this happening to quickly?" Jamie asked secretly happy he had a cameo appearance.

Everyone looked at Brad.

Leena and Bit were at the back of the ship hanging on for dear life as the ship's but was up in the air seconds away from completely submerging.

" Oh look… it looks like we're gonna die." Bit said casually.

"Oh Bit! Listen to me Bit! Don't say that Bit! I love you Bit! Bit! Oh Bit!"

"Why were her lines like that anyway?" Bit asked realizing it just now.

"That's how it was in the movie..." Brad said shrugging.

Bit and Leena were in the ice water now. Leena on a broken door, Bit in the water. "You know.. if you just committed suicide I could have had this door and I would have lived..." He said pointedly.

Leena huffed and smacked him on the head knocking him unconscious. He fell under the water to drown. "BIT! Oh Bit! Bit! I'm sorry! Bit! Open your eyes Bit! Come back Bit! Bit!"

"You killed me!" Bit huffed.

"You insulted me!" Leena countered.

In the end Leena was saved and then died 80 years later as an old lady falling off the end of a ship because the necklace she was going to throw over board was too heavy for her to handle.

The End....

"That movie sucked!" Leena said annoyed that she even bothered to waste her time.

"I'll say! Brad why did you want to make such a crappy movie?" Jamie asked.

Brad smirked. "Three reasons. One: I had nothing better to do with my time. Two: I wanted to make fun of that movie and Three: It was so funny watching you guys act like idiots." Brad was cracking up by now with tears in his eyes from laughing.

Insulted, the entire cast left. Except Doc, Leon and Naomi.

"I liked it! It was just as funny as you said it would be!" Naomi said cheerfully.

"I barely had that big of a role so I wasn't that big of a deal to laugh at." Leon said casually.

"I think my performance gave a special quality to the film." Doc said proudly crossing his arms. He hobbled out of the room on his peg leg followed by Leon.

"So what are you going to do with the movie?" Naomi asked taking the DVD out and looking at it.

"I'm spreading it around. Along with the bloopers and other features. I already have some buyers. Jack is one of them, and the Tigers Team, even the Backdraft! I'm gonna make a killing on this movie! Maybe not as great as some hits and block busters. But hey at least I'm getting money for it!"

"Is it illegal?"

"Nah! As long as I call it under parody I can get away with it!" He looked at Naomi. "Wanna watch it again?"

"Okay!"

[Well that's the story... short I know.. but remember its supposed to be a crappy movie! XD Use the imagination I know you have! ^.^ Hope you liked it! please R&R]


End file.
